F90 Gundam F90
The F90 Gundam F90 ("F90" standing for "Formula 90") is a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam F90 manga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam F90 is a prototype unit developed by the Strategic Naval Research Institute under the "Formula Project", a plan to create small mobile suit. Standing at only 14.8 meters compared to the 18 meters tall RX-78-2 Gundam, the Gundam F90's downsizing was achieved through the use of the micro-honeycomb structure that enabled its armor and frame to be made lighter. It also has a downsized reactor, but its output is 1.5 times that of existing mobile suits. With a total of 51 attitude control thrusters placed throughout its body, the Gundam F90 is also highly mobile and maneuverable. A total of three Gundam F90 units are built, they are known as Unit 1 to Unit 3. The Gundam F90's most prominent feature is its adaptation of the Mission Packs. These dedicated optional equipment can be attached across the 11 hardpoints placed through out the Gundam F90's body, allowing the mobile suit to take on a variety of mission. They can also be exchanged when needed, granting the Gundam F90 extremely high versatility. 5 of the 26 planned Mission Packs were roll out alongside the mobile suit: A, D, S, M and H. To control the Mission Packs, pseudo-personality computers were installed. Unit 1 has the Type-A.R., while Unit 2 has the Type-C.A. The Gundam F90's standard armament consist of two vulcan guns, a beam rifle, two beam sabers, and a shield. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A pair of shell-firing vulcan guns are mounted on the sides of the F90's head. They are primarily for intercepting enemy missiles/units, warning shots and to destroy thinly armored units. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of many mobile suits, it emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through most physical armor not treated to resist it. The beam saber is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor, and the F90 has two beam sabers stored on the backpack. They are removed when equipping certain Mission Packs. ;*Beam Rifle :The beam rifle is the standard ranged weapon of most mobile suits, it fires a compressed mega particle beam which can penetrate most physical armor not treated to resist it. The F90's beam rifle is powered by a replaceable E-pack located at the weapon's rear. Spare E-packs can be carried on the side skirt's hardpoints, and the beam rifle itself can be stored on the rear skirt's weapon rack. ;*Shield :A type of defensive armament used by many mobile suits, it a sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. The shield is also treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shield can only take so much damage before it succumb to the pressure and break. The Gundam F90's shield is strong and light due to the use of new materials. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints :The F90 has 11 hardpoints for mounting the Mission Packs, sets of optional equipment and armaments, to meet specific needs or combat situations. The locations of these hardpoints are: two on top of the shoulder armor, one on the backpack, two on the sides of the forearms, two on the front skirt armor, two on the side skirt armor, and two on the sides of the legs. These hardpoints are covered when not in use. The attached Mission Packs can be exchanged, making the F90 extremely versatile. There are potentially as many as 26 Mission Packs. The hardpoints can also be used for mounting spare E-packs of the Beam Rifle or other ranged beam weaponry. ;*Weapon Rack :The F90 has a weapon rack on its rear skirt armor for storing external weapons such as the Beam Rifle. ;*Type-A.R. Pseudo-Personality Computer :Installed on the Unit 1, it not only assist with control of the Mission Packs, but can also predict the enemy's movements. It is said to be programmed with the pseudo-personality of Amuro Ray. ;*Type-C.A. Pseudo-Personality Computer :Installed on the Unit 2, it not only assist with control of the Mission Packs, but also improves the mobile suit's mobility. This causes the Unit 2 to be 3 times faster than existing mobile suit. It is said to be programmed with the pseudo-personality of Char Aznable. History Following the Neo-Zeon wars, a time of relative peace began for the Earth sphere, without any major spacenoid uprising. Nevertheless, the Earth Federation Forces decided to maintain their military strength by creating newer mobile suits, designed for this new age. Although Anaheim Electronics had a virtual monopoly for several decades when it came to mobile suit production, the EFF created its own in-house development thinktank, which was called the Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI). This organization was tasked with the duty to create new scaled-down mobile suits, which were not only smaller and lighter but also mounted the newest weaponry and technology to cope with different combat situations and missions. This eventually led SNRI to initiate the "Formula Project", which resulted in the creation of the F90 Gundam F90. Three Gundam F90 units were built, with Unit 1 and 2 assigned to the EFF's 13th Experimental Squadron for testing. During testing, a remnant Zeon force calling themselves the "Oldsmobile Army" appeared and stole Unit 2. Unit 2 was then brought back to their martian base and reconfigured into the OMS-90R Gundam F90. The Earth Federation reassigned the 13th Experimental Squadron, along with Unit 1, as the 13th Autonomous Fleet and sent them to Mars to destroy the Oldsmobile Army. On the surface of Mars, Unit 1 battled Oldsmobile Army's mobile suits around Olympus Mons using equipment from several of its Mission Packs, primarily the Assault, Destroid, and Support packs. Later, in the enemy base within Mount Olympus, Unit 1/Def Stallion engaged the OMS-90R Gundam F90 piloted by Bosch. Both units were heavily damaged and in a final move reminiscent of the final battle between the RX-78-2 Gundam and the MSN-02 Zeong, Unit 1 emerged victorious. After the battle, the remains of both Gundam F90 units were recovered. Unit 1 was eventually restored and deployed in further combat, while the OMS-90R Gundam F90 was modified into the F90II Gundam F90II. As for Unit 3, it was said to serve as the basis for the F90III-Y Cluster Gundam. Continuation of the Formula Project resulted in the SNRI's creation of the more advanced and powerful F91 Gundam F91. Variants *F90A Gundam F90 Assault Type *F90B Gundam F90 Bombard Type *F90C Gundam F90 Cold Type *F90D Gundam F90 Destroid Type *F90E Gundam F90 Electronic Type *F90F Gundam F90 Fight Type *F90G Gundam F90 Guards Type *F90H Gundam F90 Hover Type *F90I Gundam F90 Intercept Type *F90J Gundam F90 Jacket Type *F90K Gundam F90 Keep Type *F90L Gundam F90 Long Range Type *F90M Gundam F90 Marine Type *F90N Gundam F90 N Type *F90O Gundam F90 Officer Type *F90P Gundam F90 Plunge Type *F90Q Gundam F90 Quick Type *F90R Gundam F90 Reconnaissance Type *F90S Gundam F90 Support Type *F90T Gundam F90 Tracer Type *F90U Gundam F90 Up-lift Type *F90V Gundam F90 VSBR Type *F90W Gundam F90 Warbird Type *F90X Gundam F90 Xtra Type *F90Y Gundam F90 Youngstar Type *F90Z Gundam F90 Zero Type *OMS-90R Gundam F90 *F90III-Y Cluster Gundam Gallery F90-verka.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) ver.: front F90-gff-rear.jpg|GFF ver.: rear F90 1.jpg|Illustraion from Model Graphix f90-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit F90-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle F90-shield.jpg|Shield A D S.jpg|Gundam F90 (A.D.S. Combination) as featured in Gundam War card game Diorama Front 3rd f90 Gundam.jpg|F90 Unit 2 in Gundam Diorama Front 3rd F-90-ffg-girl.jpg|Gundam F90 MS Girl Manga Gundam_F90_manga_cover.jpg|Cover art by by Rei Nakahara F90_Chapter_1.png F90 .jpg|Gundam F90 (A.D.S. Combination) Like 0079.jpg|In classic "Last Shooting" pose, RX-78-2 style Gunpla F90Gunpla.jpg|1/100 Original F90 Gundam F90 A/D/S-Type (1990): box art MG Gundam F90.jpg|1/100 MG F90 Gundam F90 (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art BB Senshi 096.jpg|SDBB F90 Gundam F90 (1992): box art SDGG-22-GundamF90-APV.jpg|SDGG F90 Gundam F90 (A/P/V Type) (1999): box art F90Kai.jpg|1/72 full scratch-built "Gundam F90 Kai": modeled by Shiro Fujisaki (Model Graphix) F90 Kai.jpeg|1/72 full scratch-built "Gundam F90 Kai": illustration by Yoshinori Sayama (Model Graphix) F90 Late Type.jpg|Unknown scale "Gundam F90 Late Type" model conversion (Model Graphix) Action Figures GFF_0021a_GundamF90_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0021a "F90 Gundam F90 / F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Maddin Custom)" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0021a_GundamF90_box-back.jpg|GFF #0021a "F90 Gundam F90 / F91 Gundam F91 (Harrison Maddin Custom)" figure set (2004): package rear view GFF_0021a_GundamF90-GundamF91HarrisonMartin_Sample.jpg|GFF #0021a Gundam F90 figure: product sample (right) with parts convertible to Gundam F91 (Harrison Maddin Custom) figure (left) Notes and Trivia *A crudely edited version of the Gundam F90 makes several cameo appearances in the American comedy movie "Grandma's Boy" in posters for "Gay Robot", a fictional video game made by Brainasium, where the majority of the film's characters are employed. Gay Robot itself is actually a character created by comedian Nick Swardson, who was one of the writers of the movie. References F90 Gundam F90 Lineart.jpg|Lineart and Profile F90 data file.png|Design and specifications GFF - F90 - Gundam Formula F90.jpg|Gundam F90 (GFF): specifications External links *F90 Gundam F90 on MAHQ.net *F90 A to Z PROJECT (P-Bandai) ja:ガンダムF90 (架空の兵器)